Sprites
Sprites are the part of making a Video Game. List of Sprites Yoshitora Sprite Sheet.png Anji Mito Sprites.png Cassandra Sprite.png Kamui Sprites.png Litchi Sprite Sheet.png Paul Gekko Sprite Sheet.png Yagumo.png Paul Gekko vs Yoshitora Tokugawa Sprites.png Anji no Mikoto Sprites.png Yagumo Sprite.png Ending Sprites.png Juubi Sprite Sheet.png Ten Tails Sprite Sheet.png Ten Tails Part III Sprites.png Primal Juubi Sprites.png Mei-Fang Sprite.png Jhun Sprites.png Tessa Sprites.png Keiji Sprite Sheet.png Makoto Sprites.png Robin Sprites.png Lan Sprites.png Aegis Sprites.png Cold Emperor Sprites.png Juvia Sprites.png Totomaru Sprites.png Yuki Sprite Sheet.png Cloud Sprite.png Jimmy Sprite.png Wang Sprites.png Wang Part II Sprites.png Edo Tensei Itachi Sprites.png Erza Sprites.png Fuu Sprite.png Tia Gekko Sprites.png Magellan Sprites.png Juubi Part II Sprites.png Apsalus Dragon Sprites.png Cold Emperor Sprites (Uryu Arc).png Team Paul Sprites.png Eggman Robots Sprites.png Byakurai Sprites.png Egg Fleet Sprites.png Yuki Uzuki Sprites (Paul Gekko Arc).png Bianca Sprites.png Dr. Eggman Sprites.png Jelly Sprites.png Byakurai Sprites.png Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald Sprites.png Haohmaru Sprites.png Uryu Sprites.png Divine Uryu Sprites.png Yagumo Sprite.png Tornado Sprites.png Loke Sprites.png Metal Jellal Sprites (Paul Gekko Arc).png Shinju the Ninja Sprites.png Gun Truck Sprites.png Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald Sprites.png Nemu Sprites.png Paul Kiske Sprites.png Manny D. Kyosuke Sprites.png Kusanagi Gekko Sprites.png Dark God Sprites.png Laura Gekko Sprites Part II.png Laura Gekko Sprites.png Takato Sprites.png Hayate Gekko Sprites.png Yagami Sprites.png Kim Kaphwan Sprites.png Cold Egg Robot Sprites.png Eggman Robots Sprites (Uryu Arc).png Kasugano Sprites.png Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Sprites.png Hiryu Sprites Part II.png Alpha Hydragon Sprites.png Ancient Lucy Heartfilia Sprites.png Young Mikazuchi Sprites.png Jiraiya Sprites.png Hotaru Sprites.png Umimaru Sprites.png Hanzo Sprites.png Kirby Sprites.png Deidara Sprites.png Christopher Sprites.png Asakura Sprites.png Hylian Dragons Sprites.png Icy Orochi Sprites.png Fuji Sprites.png Hiryu Sprites Part II.png Gaara Sprites.png Megaman Paul Gekko Sprites.png Iruka Sprites Part II.png Model O Sprites.png Ancient Dark Gaia Sprite Sheet.png Girouette Sprites.png Erza Sprites.png Rokubi Sprites.png Little Fleet Sprites.png Paul Gekko Part III through Part X Sprites.png Vehicle Sprites.png Mei Fang Gundam Sprites.png Space Armada Sprites.png Super Cruiser Sprites.png Egg Pawn Sprites (2015).png Character Sprites.png Hiryu Sprites.png Bianca Part X Sprites.png Mei Fang Part II Sprites.png Akatsuki Sprites.png Shiba Miyuki Sprites.png God Sprites.png Glyphic Cannon Sprites.png Obito Junior Sprites.png Shelcoof Ship Sprite.png Robotnik Fleet Sprites.png Devil Gundam Sprites.png Guardian Dragon Sprites.png Claus B. Lester Sprites.png Vice Sprites.png Paul Sakazaki Sprites.png Paula Futaba Sprites.png Hoshi Sprites.png Perfect Chaos Sprites.png A-100 Gamer Sprites.png Shizuo Heiwajima Sprites.png Naruto Sprite.png Sigma Hydra Sprites.png Sakura Haruno Sprites.png Yamato Sprites.png Paul Gekko (Sonic X) Sprites.png Rangiku Sprites.png Eclipse Colony Sprites.png Castle Ninja Sprites.png Rebecca Sprites.png Gin Ichimaru Sprites.png Yamata no Orochi (Sonic X) Sprites.png Aizen Sprites.png Momo Hinamori Sprites.png Super Momo Sprites.png Death Egg III Sprites.png Minerva Terumi Sprites.png Zelda Sprites.png Egg Pawns (Sonic X) Sprites.png E-102 Gamma Sprites.png Kaiser Sprites.png Egg Racer Sprites.png Misc Sprites.png Hoshiya Sprites.png Snibal Hydra Sprites.png Sky Armada Sprites.png Giro Express Sprites.png|Giro Express Sprites Grey Sprites.png|Grey Sprites Sasuke Uchiha Sprites.png Toshiro Sprites.png Toshiro (Bankai Mode) Sprites.png Kyo Kusanagi Sprites.png Yuki Kushinada Sprites.png Kandy Part II Sprites.png Misty Gekko Sprites.png Eggman Empire (2015) Sprites.png Egg Fleet (Naruto Heroes) Sprites.png Team Chaotix Sprites.png Gerard Fernandes (Naruto Heroes).png Black Beast (2015) Sprites.png Selvaria Bles (2015) Sprites.png Galactic Eggman Empire Part II (2015) Sprites.png Patrol Destroyers (2015) Sprites.png Death Egg (2015) Sprites.png Galactic Eggman Empire Part III (2015) Sprites.png Duo Lon (2015) Sprites.png Eggman's Galactic Empire (Fan-made).png Rock Gekko (Fan-made) Sprites.png Rebel Alliance (Fanon) Sprites.png Galactic Empire (Fan-made) Sprites.png Shadow Gundam (Fanon) Sprites.png Shining Gundam Part II (Fanon) Sprites.png Aizen (Fan-made) Sprites.png Momo (Fan-made) Sprites.png Toshiro (Fan-made) Sprites.png Rangiku (Fan-made) Sprites.png Rio (Draglade; Fan-made) Sprites.png Yungmie (Fan-made) Sprites.png Yuki (Draglade; Fan-made) Sprites.png Hibito (Draglade; Fan-made) Sprites.png Zeke (Draglade; Fan-made) Sprites.png Master Huang Sprites (Fanon).png Kim (KOF) Sprite Sheet.png Hibiki Takane KOF (Anime and Manga) Sprite Sheet.png Vice (Anime and Manga) Sprite Sheet.png Bonne Jenet (Anime and Manga) Sprite Sheet.png Pepe (Anime and Manga) Sprite Sheet.png Gato (Anime and Manga) Sprite Sheet.png Hotaru (Fanon) Sprites.png Yuki (KOF) Sprites.png Sonia (Rage of Dragons) Sprite Sheet.png Egg Fleet (Sonic Saga) Sprite.png Minato (Shippuden) Sprites.png Hokage (Tsunade) Sprites.png Sasori (Akatsuki) Sprites.png Zelda (2015) Sprites.png Mizukage (Mei Terumi) Sprites.png Naruto (Nine Tails) Sprites.png Shelly (Draglade; Fan-made) Sprites.png Vanessa (Anime and Manga) Sprite Sheet.png G.U.N (Archie Comics) Sprites.png Toshiya's Galactic Empire Sprites (Fan-made).png REVOCS Fleet (Fan-made) Sprites.png Battle Mammoth (Fan-made) Sprites.png Category:Browse